In the case where an image projector such as a projector projects an image, there may be an obstacle between the surface on which the image is projected (projection surface) and the image projector. Then, at least a partial region of the image projected from the image projector is blocked by the obstacle. Accordingly, the image in the region blocked by the obstacle is lost on the projection surface.
Even in the case where the image projected from the image projector is not blocked by the obstacle, at least a partial region of the image projected from the image projector may be hidden behind the obstacle depending on the position of the viewpoint of a person who views the image projected on the projection surface. Then, for the person who views the image from the position of that viewpoint, at least part of the image in the region hidden behind the obstacle is lost.
There is demand for an image processor, an image processing method, and an image projector capable of displaying the inputted image without loss.